Wrath of a Granger
by aForgottenWeasley
Summary: She knew that living with pranksters was going to bite her in the bum one day but she moved in anyway. "My dearest Mother. Please, oh please, don't let that crazy witch anywhere near me." TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: To a reviewer from "10 Years Later" (Cassandra aka london123), I give you permission to translate it in French! If by any chance you're reading this, your address didn't show up and I couldn't find another way to contact you =/ But yes, you can translate it if you want! :)**

**ON TO OTHER NEWS: I love the idea of Hermione with Fred too, but this is just a friendship [TWO-SHOT] I thought I should try out first :) **

* * *

><p>Weekends at the Burrow always proved to be utter chaos when majority of the Weasley clan got together to spend quality family time with one another. This Saturday morning, however, was eerily quiet.<p>

Mrs. Weasley stood by the kitchen counter top, pointing her wand at pans on the stove and watched as the bacon, sausages, and eggs started to cook themselves. She then pointed her wand to the sink and the dirty dishes that were left over from Mr. Weasley's early breakfast started to clean themselves as well.

Walking around to the cabinets; she took out three plates and three glasses then started setting them out on the table for her two youngest children and their guest, Harry.

As Mrs. Weasley put in slices of bread into the muggle device that Arthur called a toaster, she heard people walking down the stairs. Not even five seconds later, the kitchen door swung open and in shuffled three groggy young adults. Ron, Harry, and Ginny all walked in one after the other and each took a seat behind an empty plate.

Given that they were still considered young and not engaged, nor married, Molly and Arthur refused to let Ginny move in with Harry. Instead, she was stuck living under her parent's roof until she was officially Mrs. Potter and had to watch as her brother lived his life with Harry as a temporary house-mate until she was able to move in. The only way they kept Ginny satisfied was if they spent every weekend at the Burrow with her which is what they were currently doing right now.

The toaster popped in the background and Mrs. Weasley hurriedly placed a small plate of toast in the middle of the table with strawberry marmalade. With a simple flick of her wand, the food that was cooking on the stove suddenly appeared equally proportioned on each of the three plates before Harry, Ginny, and Ron, and pumpkin juice filled their empty glasses.

Ginny was the only one who mumbled a sleepy, "Thanks", while Harry and Ron grunted theirs through a mouth full of food. With a beaming smile, the lady of the house turned her back on the three of them and magicked the dirty pans to clean themselves.

Within ten minutes of forks scraping against plates and the sounds of Ron chewing noisily, their peaceful morning was interrupted.

_CRACK!_

Fred Weasley, everyone guessed since this twin had both ears, had suddenly apparated next to his Mother and instantly sank to his knees. He held his hands up in the air, clasped together, and pleaded with his Mother. "My dearest Mother. Please, oh please, don't let that crazy witch anywhere near me." His eyes were comically wide and almost fearful.

"Fred?" Mrs. Weasley swatted away his hands that started to grope her apron, begging for protection. "What in the world are you-"

_CRACK!_

"Don't help the prat, Mum." George Weasley was now standing in the kitchen as well, clearly looking very amused with his thumbs hooked in his front pockets. "Let him get what's coming to him."

Ginny was the only one who had stopped eating and watched as one of her twin brothers begged their Mother for some sort of protection and his other half watched him almost gleefully. Harry and Ron, who were used to the twin's antics, didn't spare them a glance and kept on eating their meal.

"George?" Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to the newest addition in the kitchen. "What has got your brother-"

_CRACK!_

"Oh, Merlin's balls." Fred squeaked.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, shoving away her son and rushing towards the girl who she practically adopted into the family. She wrapped an arm around the girls naked shoulders and gained control over her voice. "I know you're very comfortable with the family, dear, but it's still not appropriate to show up anywhere half naked."

At the word 'half naked', a set of forks seemed to have clattered onto the table top and someone, who turned out to be Harry, was choking on his food. Ginny giggled before patting her boyfriend on the back to help him out and then all eyes traveled back to the half naked girl in the kitchen.

There stood Hermione, hair pulled atop her head in a messy bun, her body wrapped in only a towel, and her wand pointed at Fred.

Hermione didn't seem to have heard Mrs. Weasley at all and her gaze never wavered from a terrified Fred. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you into last week." She gritted out.

Mrs. Weasley, who figured whatever Hermione did would be punishment enough, dropped her arm from Hermione and started to gather up the plates from the table because well.. no Weasley was ever innocent.

Especially not a Weasley twin.

Ron, who was beet red from the tips of his ears and down to the back of his neck, quietly excused himself from the place where his half naked ex-girlfriend occupied. George quickly took his seat next to Harry and watched everything unfold before his eyes.

"I.. I.. It was.." Fred struggled to come up with a good enough reason so George decided to step in.

"That's right, mate. You don't have a reason. You're lucky you're still alive."

Fred scowled at his twin who was supposed to help, not throw him to the witch, and hoped that Hermione would take it easy. Or at least find a way to escape the room unnoticed.

"Uh, Hermione?" Ginny bravely reached out. "I have some extra clothes upstairs if you want to get dressed real quick."

Tempted to wear something other than a towel, Hermione's gaze flickered over to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley started to escort her out of the kitchen. "Yes, yes. Get dressed and then you can continue on with your killing spree."

Fred who was glad to be rid of Hermione for a couple of seconds so he could escape, slowly steadied himself on his feet and slid down into an empty chair at the table along with his twin and Harry, Ginny sitting opposite them.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Harry finally asked, a small grin making it's way across his lips. "Everyone knows better than to anger Hermione."

"It's not what he did, it's what he said." George grinned cheekily.

Fred's face flushed and he looked slightly nervous but then his confident Weasley smirk came out to play. "What?" He feigned innocence. "I only spoke the truth to her."

"What truth?" Ginny asked as she picked up her pumpkin juice and sipped it.

"I may have let it slip out that she has a nice rack."

Ginny spit out her juice and Harry gaped at him.

Mrs. Weasley had chosen that exact moment to re-enter the kitchen. "FRED WEASLEY! I REALLY HOPE THAT WASN'T WHAT YOU SAID!I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT!"

"May have?" George laughed heartily. "You practically ogled her body as you said it and you also mentioned that her tattoo was nicely placed."

Hermione, who had chosen _that_ moment to walk in, glared at Fred but at the mention of her tattoo, she instantly paled. Fred smirked smugly, glad to have the attention off of him and directed towards her.

"Please tell me you haven't tainted your beautiful skin with such rubbish?" Mrs. Weasley scolded Hermione.

Feeling quite guilty that she had indeed tainted her skin, she caved under pressure. "Harry and Ron both have one too!"

Fred, George, and Ginny all stifled their laughter as Harry stared wide-eyed at one of his best friends. Mrs. Weasley rounded on him with narrowed eyes but knew she couldn't punish him because he wasn't her son.

But Ron was.

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ron bustled into the room and took in everyone's amused faces, all except for Harry and Hermione. The look on his Mother's face told him he had done something wrong and he was in for a lecturing."YOU GOT A TATTOO!"

"Who told?", was Ron's immediate reaction.

With all the shock in such short time, Mrs. Weasley couldn't handle it anymore. "Merlin, you boys are going to be the death of me." She covered her eyes with the back of her hand and started to walk to the kitchen door. "I'm going to have a cup of tea and pretend this is all such a horrible nightmare." She walked out leaving all her children, plus Harry and Hermione, alone and mumbling something about undisciplined children and thoughts of that she had raised them better.

Ron and Hermione both walked around the table and each slunk into an empty chair on either side of Ginny. Everyone was quiet until Harry suddenly voiced the question Ginny was waiting to have answered. "How exactly did you get a view of Hermione's- er, assets?"

Turning beet red once again, Ron pushed away from the table and immediately left the kitchen mumbling about going back to sleep as quickly as possible.

"Git." Ginny mumbled. "He can't even hear about Hermione's nakedness without growing uncomfortable." Hermione unconsciously crossed her arms across her chest and suddenly found the table top very interesting. "Anyway, go on and tell us now, Fred. How did you get a peek at Hermione."

Fred smirked looking around the table but with a sudden kick to his shin, he too found to the table top suddenly interesting and refused to spill. George, however, was more than capable of retelling the memory.

"Okay, so there we were," George piped up as he caught the attention of Harry and Ginny. "Freddie and I were waiting for Granger to get out of the shower so we could all floo over for breakfast. Hermione, being the girl she is, was taking forever to get ready so Fred threatened he was going to barge in and throw her over his shoulder if she didn't hurry up."

George wrapped his arm around his twins shoulders and gave him a squeeze of approval. Hermione, who saw, kicked both of them beneath the table.

"OW!" George rubbed his shin, playfully pouting at Hermione. "Anyway, she didn't take his threat seriously so Fred barged in at the exact moment Hermione was stepping out of the shower. He got an eyeful of Hermione in all her naked glory." Hermione blushed, Harry blushed at the image of a naked Hermione, and Fred, George, and Ginny all laughed. "According to Fred, it was a beautiful sight."

Hermione tried aiming a kick to the twin's legs again but they had managed to scoot back just in time before her foot made contact with them.

**. . .**

**. . .**

After a few moments, Ginny had managed to get Hermione to stop attacking her brothers and everyone grew into a comfortable chat. No-one had bothered to retrieve Ron from upstairs and Mrs. Weasley steered clear of the kitchen.

"So," Ginny faced Hermione from across the table. "What and where is this so called tattoo?" Hermione who had managed to forget this morning's accident suddenly blushed violently all over again. "I've seen what Harry's is and where it's at, but where's yours?"

Ginny's question made the twins turn their gaze upon Harry who suddenly sank into his seat, cheeks the shade of Weasley hair. "I, um, need to make sure Ron isn't dead or something." Harry mumbled as he quickly stood from the table and stumbled out the door.

"Not so fast, Potter. If your tattoo is anywhere near the place Hermione's is, you have some serious explaining to do!" The twins chased after him.

Hermione finally laughed, knowing full well that Harry's tattoo was in a decent spot, but she still loved to see him squirm. The three boys were out of sight and only the two girls remained.

"It's on the front side of my hip." Hermione stood and quickly lowered the waist of her borrowed pants showing off a cluster of small stars in various colors. "Each star represents a member of the Order that we lost in the war. There's Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Snape, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and a star each for Harry's parents." Hermione explained as she pointed out each star.

"That's neat." Ginny smiled. She got up and grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice from the refrigerator and poured herself another glass along with a glass for Hermione. The two girls sipped their drinks with no interruptions from anyone and seemed at ease with everything until Hermione groaned, her head falling into the palms of her hands.

"Ugh. I can't believe Fred saw everything."

Ginny, who took a second to realize what Hermione was talking about, broke out into giggles. "Well if you would've just moved in here with me, that wouldn't have happened."

Hermione didn't speak, for she knew that Ginny was correct. If she just would've took up Molly's request for her to move into the Burrow, Hermione wouldn't have been displayed in front of Fred. Instead, she had chosen to live the rest of her life care-free and moved in with the twins in their flat above their shop. Living with them proved to be lots of laughter and never any fights. Only this morning was the first mishap they've had in the past two years.

Hermione was currently staring at the wall behind Ginny's head, a devious smile slowly making it's way across her lips. Ginny studied Hermione's features before she caught the all too familiar glint in her friend's eyes.

"I've seen that look before." Ginny grinned. "Mischief is swimming in your eyes. What are you planning?"

"Let's just say that living with pranksters pays off." Hermione caught Ginny's eyes, her smile growing bigger. "Fred's in for a taste of his own medicine."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave complaints or compliments in a review, please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the second part and ending. Hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

><p>Hermione waited three weeks.<p>

Three long weeks until she was able to put her revenge plan into motion. Ever since Fred walked in and saw Hermione completely nude, he's been on edge and never lets his guard down.

He was afraid of the breakfast that Hermione always cooked for them in morning before work was suddenly poisonous. He thought his own twin was in league with Hermione and now he was sure to fall victim to a horrible payback. And every creak, shuffle, cough, or sneeze belonged to a creeping up Hermione that was about to hex to him. For the first week and a half after the accident, life for Fred was complicated at the flat above the the joke shop. He could trust no-one.

After getting over the paranoia, he slipped back into his usual routine with ease. Breakfast was once again delicious now that he didn't suspect any harm and he got a comfortable night's sleep at night. George was the only one who seemed to have been let down because he figured Hermione had something planned for his twin. He was sad to see everything go back to normal and no-one was walking around on eggshells anymore.

The night was coming to an end, their high from laughter at the dinner table was dwindling down and everyone was getting ready for bed. Fred couldn't think about anything except how lucky he was to have such a great twin and an easy-going flat mate who forgave so easily. Life was good, especially for him.

Oh, how wrong Fred was.

Once Hermione was sure that the twins were both comfortably asleep, she crept soundlessly around their shared flat and set up a revenge prank for Fred in the shower. She knew that George wouldn't be caught at the wrong end of her prank because Fred was the early riser out of all of them. Her other two pranks would require a soundless spell when she was near him.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Saturday morning came and went, the twins and Hermione both missing breakfast at the Burrow. Lunch time rolled around and the table was set for Mr. Weasley, who had the day off, Mrs. Weasley, herself, Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Since the twins and Hermione didn't show for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley expected they wouldn't show for lunch either.

Arthur sat at the head of the table with Ron and Harry on his left side; Molly and Ginny on his right. The empty plates in front of everyone suddenly filled themselves with cut up sandwiches with slices of pickles and all their glasses filled to the rim with pumpkin juice. Everyone had just tucked in when their peaceful day was interrupted.

_CRACK!_

Two lone figures, arms looped at the elbows, had just apparated outside the back door. With a push, the back door opened up and in stepped Hermione and George. Both of them grinning as if they knew something no-one else didn't. Their grins didn't go unnoticed, but no-one wanted to be the one to ask what was going on. Slowly, but surely, the family went back to eating except for Mr. Weasley.

"Hermione, dear, it's so good to see you." He quickly stood up and gave Hermione a fatherly hug and a pat on the back for George. "I'm sorry I've missed you for the past couple of weeks."

"It's good to see you, too!" Hermione returned the hug and gently sat on the chair that George pulled out for her next to Ginny.

Everyone eyed George's curious behavior but didn't question it. Walking around the table, George pulled out his own seat next to Harry and smiled widely at his Mother. "Mum, did you make extra for us as well?"

Nodding, Mrs. Weasley took out her wand and flicked it in the air. Two plates appeared, one for George and one for Hermione, and instantly filled with sandwiches. "Shall we be expecting Fred?" George chuckled and nodded, and Mrs. Weasley conjured up an extra plate with food.

The grins from their faces never wavered as everyone ate their food in silence. Ron and Harry were both on their second plates of sandwiches when Ginny couldn't take it any longer.

"What is so damn amusing? You two haven't stopped grinning or snickering whenever you glance at one another!" Her gaze was directed at both Hermione and George which only caused them to grin wider.

"You'll find out soon enough.", was Hermione's reply.

As soon as the words had left Hermione's mouth, a _CRACK! _was heard from outside the kitchen door and a few seconds later, in walked an unusual looking Fred.

His usual Weasley red hair was now a vibrant electric blue and his usual thin frame of a body was covered in multiple Weasley knitted sweaters that caused him to look frumpy.

Mrs. Weasley gasped, Ginny snorted, George and Hermione continued to grin, and Mr. Weasley, Ron and Harry looked highly amused.

"Trying to be Teddy's twin now?" Harry grinned. "I'm sure he'll love that."

"Ha. Ha." Fred dead-panned. He walked around the table and sat next to his twin, his eyes never leaving Hermione for a second. Plopping down in his chair, he greedily dug into his plate of food that his Mum had conjured up for him.

"Fred?" Mrs. Weasley eyed her son's taste in clothes. "It's blistering outside! Why are you all covered up?" Hermione and George choked on their food and started to laugh. Mrs. Weasley ignored them and continued talking to Fred. "Just vanish the sweaters and you'll be a lot more comfortable."

"No, Mum. I'm quite all right." Fred replied. "I think I might be coming down with the flu or something. I'm a bit chilly."

"Oh, nonsense. We're wizards, for Merlin's sake. Take the pepper up potion." With a flick of her wand, the three Weasley sweaters vanished from Fred's frame and left him only with his shirt covering his upper body.

His upper body that seemed to be sprouting a pair of breasts.

Hermione, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley all roared with laughter while Fred flushed red.

"W-what happened?" Mr. Weasley wheezed, tears of laughter running down his cheeks.

Everyone seemed to be clutching their sides, trying to calm down their laughter but nothing was helping.

Hermione, who figured Fred wouldn't say anything, answered for him. "You see, a couple of weeks back, Fred had the audacity to tell me I had a nice rack. Just thought I'd give him his own set to ogle."

"-and the tattoo placement is quite lovely on my dear brother as well." George piped in.

"TATTOO?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. She was the only one not laughing.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione giggled at the scowl Fred was currently directing at her. "It's temporary."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Go on, Freddie. Show them your tattoo." George beamed.

"No."

"Aw, come on. Show them my work of art." Hermione giggled while still managing to pout at Fred.

"No."

"If you don't," George taunted. "We'll force you up out of your chair and forcefully pull your shirt up."

"You wouldn't!" Fred narrowed his eyes, now glancing at his brother.

"Wouldn't we?" He smirked back.

"Fine! Okay. Fine." Fred stood up and turning his back to the table, lifted up his shirt and waited for their reaction.

Harry was the first to lose it, followed by Ginny and Ron. Mr. Weasley, after seeing the glare his wife shot at him, covered his laughter by fake coughing. There, in the dip of Fred's lower back, was a tattoo of the Slytherin House crest.

"You gave him a tramp stamp!" Harry guffawed.

"Bloody brilliant." Ron followed suit.

Fred's scowl only further deepened and he shoved his shirt back down, taking back his seat and scarfing down what was left of his food.

**. . . **

**. . .**

Hours later, the Weasley parents set off to bed and left their children plus Harry and Hermione down in the sitting room. Harry and Ginny took up the loveseat with Gin dozing off against Harry's shoulder. Ron sat in his Father's recliner slightly snoring away and the twins sat on the larger sofa in the room with Hermione sandwiched in between them.

Fred's annoyance towards Hermione had quickly run out when she rested against him. They were close friends since they lived together, but he always seemed to have a soft spot for the girl whenever she cuddled up to him.

"Well Fred," Harry muttered from his seat across the sitting room. "I take it you'll never anger Hermione again?"

George chuckled, Hermione lazily grinned, and Fred ruffled his electric blue hair.

"Definitely not." Fred grinned. "Although if I ever want to see a good prank, I'll just send someone to pester Hermione until she caves and gets them."

"Hear, hear!" George agreed. "I love my red hair so now I know not to piss off the lady. Maybe we'll send Ron to her one day she's really upset."

It was Harry's turn to chuckle as he shook his head at the twins. Hermione blindly swatted at George without lifting her head and caught him in the stomach.

If there was one thing Hermione learned after the war, it was to not be so serious every hour of every day. It was perfectly fine to let her hair down and have some fun with the boys. And also, if the boys didn't learn from tonight about not pestering her too much, they'd definitely have to watch out for the wrath of a Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any mistakes! Leave your thoughts in a review?<strong>


End file.
